Jelsa- Frozen in Time
by Mallylonglegs
Summary: It all started back in Arendelle during an ice skating class. But when Jack moves away and dies, Elsa turns herself to ice and is frozen in time! What happens next? Will Jack Frost find her and bring her back? Or will Pitch bring her back as his slave of darkness? How does everyone else deal with it?
1. The Lesson

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

The winter after my sister's birthday, her and I decided to teach people how to ice skate, as we have done every winter since I let myself go and learned to control my powers. She would teach kids ages 5-13 and I would do ages 14-21, and separate classes for anyone older.

As me and Anna approached the pond, we saw that several advanced skaters were there skating! That's when we had remembered that we moved ice skating class to my now easily-accessed ice palace that I had made. So hurriedly we ran all the way there, after stopping by Oaken's to buy some extra skates for those who forgot theirs, since it almost always happens.

"See you later!" Anna shouted as she ran up the palace stairs to where the kids were taught how to skate. "Hello everyone! Just so we're clear, here you do not need to call me 'Your majesty' or 'My Queen', just call me 'Elsa', 'Miss Elsa', or 'Miss Winters'. So, if you'll put on your skates, we will begin." All I did was use my magic to create my skates when, sure enough, a hand raised up.

"Yes? What is your question?" I asked to whoever had their hand raised. "How did you make those skates all of a sudden?" Asked a boy. I replied, "Magic." The boy started to ask "How?" when he was cut off by a man saying, "You'll get used to it sir. Miss Elsa, sorry if he had offended you, he's new here." "No, he's fine Mr. Smith." I replied. I then looked up from tying my skates to see that someone, of course, did not have skates. I went over to them and asked, "Do you need a pair of skates? I bought some on the way here." He replied, "Yes I do, thank you Miss Winters." To my surprise, it was they boy who had asked about my skates! I tried my best not to, but I couldn't stop myself from thinking how cute he is.


	2. The Student

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

"Okay, class. Before we start skating, we should be clear that this is the 22+ class, and we should also learn each other's names, as this is a class and teachers need to know that information." (If you're wondering why this class is 22+, its because people ages 14-21 have the worst time getting up in Arendelle.) Before I have gotten to the last person, there are 12 other students. You know who the last person is? The cu-(stop thinking that, Elsa!) boy. "What's your name?" I asked. He replied, "I'm Jackson. M-my last n-name's O-Ov-v-verland." Did he just stammer? "Please, no stammering." I told Jackson. "My last name's Overland." He finally said. Hmmm, Overland…where did I hear that name before? Everyone else looked puzzled, too. Oh well. It will come to me eventually.

**Jackson's P.O.V.**

Is it a crime to like the queen? If so, I might get arrested. I was told my by mom to go with my little sister to take an ice skating class. But on the way here, something-or someone-stole both of our skates! We were so close to the ice palace too! They seemed to disappear into the shadows. "Its okay, Sarah. Maybe they will have extra skates! We can't be the only people that this has happened too!" I tell her. She replies, "Okay. I already know who my teacher is! And who yours is!" "Who?" I ask. "Mine is Princess Anna! And _yours_ is _**Queen Elsa!**_" She replied with a wide smile across her face. So, our teachers are the princess and the queen? Don't they have anything better to do than teach ice skating? Well, we're at the ice palace so I push the thoughts out of my head. "Bye, Jackson!" Sarah calls out to me as the _runs_ up the stairs. She manages to get up without falling, so at least she's fine. A few minutes later, the princess and the queen arrive. "See you later!" The princess (whose name is Anna, I think?) calls out to her sister, the queen (was it Elsa?) As soon as my eyes saw the queen, I couldn't take them away. She explains what we can call her, so I chose 'Miss Winters' since I'm new to Arendelle. Next thing I know, she uses something that transforms her heels into ice skates, made of ice! She explains that she has magic powers of ice. When she looks up, she notices I don't have any skates. Elsa than skates over and I fear she might kick me out. "Do you need a pair of skates? I bought some on the way here." She said. "Yes I do, thank you Miss Winters." I replied. I went over to the bag that she had pointed to and said there were skates in them. I put them on and the class started.


	3. Sister Suspicion

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long! I had a dance thing AND I had school all week! I now bring you the next chapter!**

**Elsa's P.O.V.**

Out of all my students, Jackson Overland is the quickest learner. And he is also very kind! When a person slipped, he went over and helped them up. He is also the best of them! He is the best person I ever taught how to skate! Yes, I admit it, Anna was a slower student. And clumsier, I may add. At the end of class, he came up to me holding the skates I lent him. "Thank you for letting me use these, Miss Winters." He said. "Oh it's okay, you can keep them." I said to him. He looked a bit shocked. Then again, I'm pretty sure wherever he was from, the royalty never let him have something they lent him. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Positive." I replied. "Jackson! Jackson! You won't believe it! The princess is letting me keep the skates she lent me!" shouted a little girl, who I'm guessing is his sister. He went over to her and hugged her. "Guess what Sarah? I get to keep the skates the queen lent me!" He said to her. "Amazing!" Sarah replied. She then looked over at me and walked in my direction. "You're pretty, just like your sister." She said with a smile. "Thank you. I can tell that when you are older, you will be, too." I replied. "Thank you! Also, is it true you built this castle in just one night? With magic?" She said. I blushed and replied, "Yes I did. Now I expect your mother might be worried, both you and your brother should be home by now!" "Bye!" Jackson and Sarah said.

**Jackson's P.O.V.**

"Jackson?" asked Sarah. "Yes, what is it?" I replied. We were halfway down the mountain now. "Do you like the queen?" she asked while giggling. "Where did you come up with that idea?" I asked her. She answered, "It's obvious. The way you looked at her, the way you smile at her, the way you-" I cut her off, "Yeah, yeah I get it, I get it. You think I like the queen just by how I act near her." "Yes!" she replied. "Let's change the subject. How was your class with the princess?" I asked. All the time she was talking, I could only think of Elsa. Her hair, her skin, her dress, her ice palace, her magic, her ice skates made of ice, and especially her beautiful, sparkly eyes. I stopped thinking of her when Sarah shoved me a little. "Hey! What was that for!" I said to her. "I asked you a question about 5 times! But you weren't paying attention! I asked, How was your class!" She shouted. "Oh! It was good." I said. We walk for a long time in silence. We are halfway across the town when Sarah talked again. "What do you think happened to our original pair of skates?" She asked. "Maybe they fell down the cliff the stairs were over." I replied. Wait…our skates! How will we explain this to mother!? When we got home, I expected to see dad sitting with mom at the table, but he wasn't there. Just mom….crying. "Jackson, I need to tell you something…alone." Mom said. "Sarah, go upstairs to your room. I'll be there in a minute or two." I told Sarah." Obediently, she went upstairs. I asked Mom, "What is it? Where's dad?"

**Aaaaaaaand… a cliffhanger! Lol you will see what happened to the dad next chapter! Which reminds me…Would you prefer Rapunzel, Merida, or both of them coming to Arendelle to visit Elsa and Anna? Another thing: Hiccup, Flynn, or both of them coming to visit Jackson? A third thing: Ideas for what happened to Jackson's dad? :P (I'm stuck between arrested, dead, serving in the military, or missing)**


	4. Missing Dad

**Hey! I'm now on summer vacation, so now chapters will come more often! (Hopefully!) Okay to the chapter!**

Jack's P.O.V.

"Where's Dad?" I ask. Mom is crying a little. "They don't know. He went missing, so we don't know if he's dead or not." She says. Dad, of all people, missing? He knows his way to places better than anyone! (Besides the royal reindeer Sven and Prince Kristoff, of course.) "How are going to tell Sarah? Those two were closer than me and her." I say. And its true. If he and I were both home, she would always want to do something with him. She replies, "We will tell her that he had to sail to the Southern Isles to spy on the royalty there. And they chose subjects by random. We will tell her that." I sigh. "Okay. Together, or just one of us?" I ask. "You tell her. She is closer to you." She says. Great. I have to be the one to lie to my little sister. Me and my mom sit quietly at the table until I get up to go tell her. I open her door upstairs. "Hey Sarah." I say, acting normally. "Hello Jackson! When's Dad coming home?" She asks. Here it goes. "About that." I say, "Mom told me that Dad was randomly selected along with a couple other men to sail to the Southern Isles to spy on the royal family there. We don't know when he's coming back. But I do know that we aren't allowed to say anything about it to anyone, not even the royalty and their guards. No one." I say. She looks down and stats to tear up. "We didn't even get to watch him sail off. Or say bye. Oh Jackson, what if he dies? Or taken hostage? Or" I cut her off, "Don't think like that. It will be okay. Trust me." She replies, "You better not be playing around like you normally do!" "I'm not, and would I lie about Dad?" I ask. Yes I would. "No." She replies. Good. She trusts me. Mom walks in. "You two better get to bed. Tomorrow I want to see what you learned at your lesson today." She says. "Okay. Goodnight Sarah. Don't let the frostbite bite!" (Sorry I had to) I say to her. She replies, "Same to you Frosty." We both giggle. Frosty is her nickname for me, ever since my wet hair froze to ice two years ago. My head was a mess of snow and ice and looked white. Mom and Dad called me 'Jackson Frost' or 'Jack Frost' for short. Then Sarah started saying Frosty. I head to my room down the hall. Then I change and go to sleep.

Elsa's P.O.V.

Ever since I saw Jackson walk back home with his sister, he's all I can think about. No, Elsa. You can't love a man you just met. Besides, what if I hurt him? I know love thaws, but who is his true love? Sigh. Oh well. There are no lessons for two days, and they are with a different group. Anna will have toddlers and I will have teens. Yes, toddlers are taught how to skate here. Anna and I head back to the castle. I don't really pay attention to her nonsense, since I'm still debating whether its okay or not to like Jackson. "Elsa!" Anna yells. "What?" I ask her. She replies, "I was asking you something! So, how was your lesson? I heard from the other adults that here was a new student your age. And that he was a fast learner. Also that he was helpful, and from the adult women with no husbands he was 'attractive'. Who was he and do you think he is at least a little attractive?" "Well, his name is Jackson Overland. And as Queen, I am allowed to not answer the second question." I say. She starts to look annoyed. Did I hit a nerve? I think I did, and that's not safe. "Okay, okay, fine I'll answer. Yes, I do think he is a little bit. But I don't want to think like that because" She cuts me off, "Because you're scared he's married, engaged, likes someone else, or of hurting him." "Just the hurting thing, Anna." I sigh. She overreacts a lot. "Anyways, Princess Merida of Scotland is coming here tomorrow to hide. Her kingdom is at war, and they threatened to take her and her brothers. Her siblings are going to Corona with our cousin Rapunzel, while her mom is going somewhere else. Their dad is staying." I say. She says, "Also, you know Chief Hiccup from Berk? He's coming to visit someone for a few days. I don't know who, just not us as the main reason." Chief Hiccup? I thought it was Stoick. Well, he was getting old, so I can see why. But I do know Hiccup. Last I saw him, he had a metal leg, rode a dragon, and looked goofy. Anna and I get inside the gates, to be greeted by Olaf. "Hello!" he says. Anna runs over and gives him a warm hug, like always. Some things never change. Sven and Kristoff come running out. I say hello and go inside. "Your majesty!" The chief guard says. "Yes Andre?" I ask him. "Another person has gone missing. The best non-royal navigator in Arendelle this time." He says. "Who is that?" I ask. He replies, "Jackson Overland Senior, husband to Marie Overland and father to Jackson Overland Junior and Sarah Overland." I'm in shock. Jackson's father is missing? "I actually know them. Jackson Jr. was in my skating class today, and he's my age. I will go and speak with them, like I did with the other families." I say while turning to leave. He nods and goes back to work. "Where are you going?" Kristoff asks. "Another family with a missing person." I reply. They nod and go inside. I exit the gates and walk around looking for a house with three candles in the window. Anyone who has a missing family member has not seen me yet has to do that. I also am supposed to talk to the oldest male in the house or the oldest person in the house, if there is no grandfather, son(s), or a dad. Luckily, its actually the closest house to the castle. Jackson opens the door. "Yes, your majesty?" He asks. I blush a bit then say, "I told you at skating lessons you don't have to call me that. Also, I'm here to speak with you about your father." "You sure you don't want to talk with my mother? Also, please come inside, Miss Elsa." He says. I come in to their house. Its actually cleaner than the other houses I've had to go to. I say, "I'm sure I don't. By law, I either speak with the oldest male in the household or if there are no males present, the oldest female in the household. So, what does he look like?" We sit down at their table. "Well," He replies, "He had brown and red hair with some grey in it and a beard. His eyes are copper colored with some gold. He is as tall as the doorway and partially muscular." The way he describes him, I swear I saw him just today, or it was my imagination. I then ask, "What was he like?" I only asked that for a reason to stay. Wait, what? "He was smart, friendly, funny, nice, and strong. Also a little bit charming." He says. I ask more questions about his dad. I don't know why other than I have a good, safe feeling near Jackson. Next thing I know, I wake up in one of their rooms. I must have fallen asleep. I get up and open the door. Jackson is asleep outside the door on the ground. I step over him and start to head downstairs. But then I hear Jackson's mom and sister talking. They probably don't know I'm here. I turn around and walk back to Jackson. Then next thing I knew, I had kissed his cheek, got to the window, and left through it. Why did I kiss his cheek!? Oh well. The clock shows 8:30. Oh no. Merida arrives in five minutes and the dock is a 10 minute run! Then again, it's a three minute skate…

**Cliffhanger! Again! Please don't yell at me for cliffhangers! Anyways, Jackson's dad is missing, Merida is going to meet Elsa and Anna, and Hiccup is also going to visit someone! Also, this is a long chapter compared to my other ones. So yea there was a Jelsa moment finally! Elsa not even thinking and kissing Jackson's cheek like it's a reflex! Please say something if you have any suggestions! See you guys later! (What should I call you guys? It has to do with winter…hmmm….)**


	5. A Princess, a Viking, and Fear

**Hi! So I decided to call you guys my flurries! Onto the chapter!**

Elsa's P.O.V.

I then froze a path to the docks and started skating as fast as I could. Honestly, it was really fun! But I don't really know Merida at all. Who knows, she could be a perfect princess who doesn't like things that are fun to me. Anyways, when I get to the boat, I'm pretty sure that last thought was wrong. For one, she wasn't wearing a tight dress. Secondly, she had a bow and quiver with her. Also, her hair was out of control! "Hello Princess Merida. I'm Queen Elsa, but since you are also royal, call me whatever you want." I say. She smiles brightly. "Alright, lassy. I'll just say Elsa. Feel free to call me Merida or Mer." She says. Then she spots the ice on the ground. "What's ice doin here in the summer?" She asks. I giggle and reply, "I have ice powers. Don't worry, I have them under control. Ask anyone." She looked worried then reassured. We then skate-raced back to the palace. "I won!" We both said at the same time. We laughed a bit then agreed that we tied. I showed her the castle, showed her her room, then I went to go to my ice castle. "Oooh a whole palace made of ice? I want to see!" Merida said. "Okay, okay. Calm down. If you get bored with my class then go to Anna's." I tell her. But when we walk out, I see the backside of a tall boy with brown hair and….viking armor? With….a pet jet-black dragon? Hold on…is that.. "Hiccup?" I ask. He turns around. Oh my goodness. It is really him! He looks tons better than he did years ago. "Elsa? You're actually outside? Even the castle doors?" He tease-asks. I giggle and reply, "Yes, I am. I even had to leave the gates for my coronation. Oh yea, I'm also queen now. And you're not the only person who knows about my powers anymore." "Aww, I liked being the only person who knew that. Also, I'm Chief of Berk now." He says. "I know. But, who are you here to visit?" I ask. "My old friend Jackson Overland. Do you know where he is?" He says. Wait, what? He knows Jackson? "You know Jackson? He is in my skating class. But not today's. He lives there." I tell him. "Okay, thanks. Tell me about your shy friend there sometime!" He says, pointing behind me. I turn around and see Merida….blushing? Oh, she must like Hiccup! But, after seeing him once. Then Hiccup's dragon, Toothless I think, comes over. "Ahh!" Merida says. She runs the opposite direction. "Scared of dragons?" I asked. She grunts. "No, of big black things, except for the night." She says. Toothless is sitting down like a….confused puppy? Either way he looks so cute. I slowly get closer and he gets up and walks over to me. I put my hand out slowly, and then he puts his face in it. He feels so warm! "Merida, its fine. He's really gentle." I say. I turn and see Hiccup and Jackson talking with Merida. Me and the dragon go over to them. "Why are you scared of my dragon? He's only rude when you threaten to attack." Hiccup asks. "I'm not crazy about big, black things, even after Mordu. Don't ask." She says. Then she sees Toothless. "Eep!" She says, hiding behind Hiccup. Jackson and I start laughing because Toothless went to jump on Hiccup so Merida was squished below a viking and a dragon. Not something you see everyday.

?'s P.O.V.

Look at them down there, laughing. The two humans the Guardians heard from Manny had potential to become one of them. Its so sickening. And one of them, the queen, basically had expelled me, fear, from her mind. After thirteen years! She had thought I was her friend, when really I was filling her with fear. The other one, the boy, I recently stole his and his sister's skates. When that didn't scare them, I took away what they loved: their father. Just yesterday. I followed him into the woods and filled him with fear, making him go insane. He's still in there, I'm making sure he stays alive, but also insane. With fear. Also, how rude of me not to introduce myself! I'm the boogeyman, Pitch Black. I'm the one who hides under beds and gives you beautiful, beautiful, **nightmares**. Your welcome, fearlings. *insert evil laugh noise*

**Oh no flurries! Pitch is talking to us! He know's we're here and reading this! **_**Run to the North Pole! **_**Or just don't believe in him.**** Anyways so now there are three of my ships in here: Jelsa (otp), Mericup, and Kristanna. See you later flurries!**


	6. Partners and Plans

**Oh my gosh, I am so, so, so, SO sorry flurries! I left you on that cliffhanger for almost a YEAR! I'm so terrible! Anyways, today is one year since I started this fanfic! And this is only chapter…..7…..*awkward cough* Soooooo, I have no excuse for never updating, again I'm very sorry, and I'm a terrible person for doing that to you guys! Anyways, let's get back to the fanfic!**

**Merida's P.O.V.:**

"Alrighty then, please get offa me! I'm bein' crushed here!" I say as Toothless the dragon jumps on Hiccup. Then, I hear Elsa and Jackson laugh. "What're you laughin' at?" I ask them, angrily. They apologize. They would be cute together. I think they will get together, I can feel it. Or maybe that's just Hiccup and his dragon on me. Toothless finally gets up, so Hiccup stands up, and I get up by myself despite Hiccup reachin' his hand out to help. "What was your name again?" He asks. "Merida of the Dunbroch clan in Scotland." I reply, crossing my arms. Why do my cheeks feel warm? Why can I feel my heart beating so hard in my chest? Why am I having to fight back smiling? What is doin' on? "So Hiccup, how did you find me in Arendelle?" Jackson asks Hiccup. He replied, "I asked around and Astrid told me you had to move to Arendelle because of your father finding a new job." Who is Astrid? Probably a friend. Why the heck is my heart aching a wee bit!? I can't be feeling love AND a bit of heartbreak, can I? I just met him, literally!

**Hiccup's P.O.V.:**

Merida. Her name is Merida. Just from looking at her hair, her somewhat loose dress, bow and arrows, and the fact she got up without my offer of help, I think I can tell a lot about her. I bet she's extremely independent, strong (mentally and physically), courageous, an should maybe be feared if she's angry at you. And I've heard stories about Mordu, the prince turned bear, and how her, Merida, and her mother, Elanor, defeated him when nobody else could. "How's you family, Jackson?" I ask him. Then from the look on his face I realize I may have hit a sudden soft spot. "Mom hasn't talked for a couple days, Sarah is so upset she is trying to change things about herself, saying her name is now Emma, and my dad, well….." He stops, tears forming in his eyes, "….I don't know how he is or if he's even alive. The best I can do is help my family, helping by being things by their courage and support, since that was basically what my father was according to them. I was never that close with him." "You don't have to continue, you're only making us upset." I say, and its true. I'm tearing up, Toothless is tearing up, Elsa is starting to cry, and even Merida's eyes have some tears in them.

**Jackson's P.O.V.:**

I nod, Hiccup is right. We all hear Elsa starting to cry. I immediately comfort her, and I know it isn't from brotherly, son-like, or friendship instincts, but for some other one, but there is no way it's love. I've only known her for about an hour every other day for the past two weeks or so. Plus, I'm a villager, she's the queen. Eventually I calm her down, and then she realizes something. "Oh no! My skating class! I'm going to be late!" She says. "I know it's not one of my classes today, but can I come with you?" I ask. She faces me, smiles, and says, "Of course you can!" "We can all get there on Toothless if he lets us!" Says Hiccup. We all nod, Toothless lets us ride him, Merida and I almost fall, and we are there in almost no time. No surprise, everyone who saw Toothless became frightened until they saw Elsa on him. I got to be Elsa's assistant when she was teaching them partner skating. I may have blushed, but I passed it off as 'I'm cold' because, you know, we were in an ice castle on the top of a mountain. It was amazing. We got to be so close to eachother! When it was done, almost everyone came up to me and asked if me and the queen were 'together'. I was there for a long time assuring people I wasn't! So was Elsa, but then again I couldn't see her face. Some people who went to her first claimed she immediately started blushing, but I can't be sure.

**Pitch's P.O.V.:**

Gah! I thought I sensed fear from that girl, Merida. But it got blocked out by that disgusting feeling of LOVE. Because of that Hiccup! I also sensed fear from Jackson, then Hiccup stopped him! I felt it growing in Elsa again, then JACKSON shrunk it with love as well! They are falling for eachother, and I cannot touch them directly anymore. I need to use others to hurt them. I can't use Anna again, without Jackson's mother he will just starve to death and I don't want him going out to that, and Emma is still too young, too closely watched. Using that Olaf would be dumb, animals like Sven and Toothless are out of the question, and Kristoff knows my voice too well. Hiccup has been tempered with too much, and Merida has already defeated her biggest fear, Mordu, long ago. I would use you, readers, but you are not part of this world, not part of this story, you simply read this for your enjoyment. I think I shall wait until Emma is older, until she has broken more, until she's not as closely watched by them. I will wait until then to use her. I shall keep their father alive and insane inside Arendelle forest until Jackson is gone. There is only one way for a mortal to die in which I can make them into beings of darkness, as my companions: drowning. He must drown and so must she. Then, I can prevent them from becoming Guardians, but only if I act fast enough. Even only getting one of them will be enough to rid myself of Them once and for all. Until then, darklings. *evil laughter*

**Elsa's P.O.V.: **

"Did anyone else hear that?" I ask Hiccup, Jackson, Merida, and Anna. "Hear what?" Hiccup, Anna, and Merida reply. "Was it evil laughter?" Jackson asks. "Yes!" I say. "Then I heard it too." He replies. The others look confused, and stare at us as if we're going insane. But the laugh seems familiar, I don't know from where. It's definitely now Hans, the duke of Weaselton, or my father telling spooky stories, those were all long ago. I hope it wasn't Pitch, that would mean-no, don't think that Elsa, think about something else….Jackson! Think about Jackson. About your first impression, all his classes, seeing and talking to him in the village, and especially today….I can feel my cheeks warming up….No, I cannot think of him like this! I'm the queen, he's a villager! I mean, its unfortunate, but he is! No, stop thinking of him like this! You'll only be disappointed when you hear he has a girlfriend in the village! But we got to be so close today. He held on so tightly, I was held so close, he moved so perfectly, his form was flawless! He made sure we were going the same pace, that neither of us fell, it was no wonder people asked us if we are together! I admit, I may have blushed. I didn't mean to! I may have given it away I wished we were together by blushing. The best I can do is hope he feels the same way I do about him for me. Maybe then, I can feel at least a little bit of peace.

**Aaaaaand that is chapter 7: Partners and Plans done! Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
